On A Day Like Today
by Mrs.Jackson2015
Summary: This is my take on the scene between Ravi and Liv in the morgue towards the end of episode #10 Mr. Berserk and how I think perhaps maybe the rest of it played out. Just a little one-shot I decided write. I hope you all like it. I like the friendship between Ravi and Liv.


**Disclaimer: I do not own iZombie in any way all rights belong to the respective owners.**

Liv walked into Ravi's office and found him sitting at his desk. He looked up at her as she entered. "So, Sebastian, this Max Rager enforcer, he's dead?" Ravi inquired. He was kind of glad that the case of the murdered reporter was wrapping up. Liv on an alcoholic's brains was no fun.

"I assume so. Poetic, actually. He's down there with Adele and I wouldn't be surprised if the police divers find Eliza Marquette, too." Liv explained. Being on that boat was not the most pleasant of experiences. She was glad that the whole ordeal was over with at least for now. There were still so many questions that needed answering.

"How are you feeling?" Ravi asked. He was genuinely concerned. Liv wasn't just his employee she had also become a very good friend. He didn't like the idea of her putting herself in danger even if she is a Zombie.

"Hungover." Liv said. She deposited a handful of mini liquor bottles in front of Ravi. Rebecca Hinton had been an alcoholic and there for when Liv ate her brain she had become one as well. The effects would wear off once Liv ate some more brain.

"What am I doing with these?" Ravi wondered. He was use to Liv's slight personalty changes after she's eaten a brain. He supposed this had something to do with that.

"Getting those away from me." Liv explained. If she ever touched another drop of alcohol again it would be all too soon. She was really hoping that her next meal came without issues. Liv knew that was too much to ask for though considering she was eating the brains of murder victims.

Liv had another reason for coming to see Ravi. The Release of Body form for Lowell. She knew that she couldn't put it off anymore. She put the forms on the desk and pushed them toward Ravi. "Sign it. You're right. It's for the best." she agreed. Ravi was right it was better if they said that Lowell killed himself.

"You're sure?" Ravi asked. He looked at Liv as she slid the papers across his desk. He knew that this couldn't have been easy for her. He promised though that he wouldn't sign the papers without her permission. He knew that Lowell had become someone that had been important to Liv and he respected that.

"There's something else, I didn't tell you the whole story. Lowell and Blaine were together because we set them up. Lowell lured him onto the balcony, and I was waiting across the street with a sniper rifle, but I choked. I couldn't do it and because I couldn't, Lowell stepped up, and it got him killed. It's my fault he's dead." Liv explained. She wanted Ravi to know what had really happened. Every time she closed her eyes she could see the whole scene play out. The image of Blaine shooting Lowell is something that she would never forget.

"Oh, Liv." Ravi sighed. He felt so bad for her. He only wished he had known about all of this sooner. Liv shouldn't have to be facing any of this alone. He watched as Liv left his office and headed for the morgue.

Liv opened the door to the freezer and stared at Lowell's lifeless body. She broke down and allowed for the tears she had been trying to hold back to break free. Her body shook with her sobs. Lowell was dead and it was all her fault.

Ravi entered the morgue and walked over to Liv wrapping his arms around her. He didn't like to see her like this. It was already bad enough Liv had to end her engagement to Major due to becoming a Zombie and when she finally thought that she could have another chance at love Blaine had to take that too. Liv had lost so much because of Blaine DeBeers.

Liv allowed Ravi to hug to her for a moment longer before gently disengaging herself from him. "I'm gonna find Blaine. And next time, I'll be able to pull the trigger." Liv sobbed. Blaine deserved to pay for what he's done all of it. It was his fault that she had become what she was and that her whole life had been turned upside down.

Ravi pulled Liv into another hug. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it was that she was going through. Having become a Zombie couldn't have been an easy adjustment for her. He doubted that anyone could ever adjust to having to eat brains to survive and having to distance yourself from those you care about so that you could protect them.

Liv snuggled into Ravi as he hugged her. It was on days like today that she was grateful for Ravi. He was the one person she didn't have to hide her secret from. He didn't freak out over her dietary needs and even provided her with the brains that she needed. Ravi was the best boss in the world and an even better friend. Right now on a day like today what Liv needed was a friend.

Ravi was down to only one dose of tainted Utopium left, so it was his last shot at cracking zombiism. He would run the final test on zombie rat in the morning. "Liv since Major is going to be in Blooming Grove for a few weeks I was thinking that I could use some company. If you feel up to it maybe we can play Left 4 Dead." Ravi suggested. He really didn't really want to leave Liv alone like this because he knew that on a day like today she was going to need someone to be there for her.

"Sure Ravi, I'd like that." Liv smiled. On a day like today Liv was glad for the distraction. The two left the morgue and after grabbing a snack for Liv they left for the day. Liv really was glad that Ravi was Ravi and that when he was bitten by zombie rat that he didn't turn into a Zombie, because on a day like today Liv needed him to be him.


End file.
